Moving On!
by Ningie Cassie
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya resmi putus dengan kekasihnya Aomine Daiki pada hari rabu pukul 11.00 A.M waktu setempat. 'Seharusnya saat itu aku membeli majalah penuh oppai itu saja ya daripada majalah Ikemen penebar nafsu itu' 'Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku bisa memprediksi masa depan? Belahan jiwaku' Warning Inside, Mind to RnR?


-o.O.o-

"Maaf Tetsu kita tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi"

"…Apa karna model itu?"

"…."

"Tidak apa aku mengerti"

"Tetsu… "

"Jangan berwajah sedih seperti itu aku sungguh tak apa Aomine-kun"

Tap

Tap

"Sayonara Aomine-kun, semoga kau bahagia"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah begini ya rasanya patah hati…. "

.

.

'Meskipun hati ini berat untuk menerima kenyataan aku rela bila ia berbahagia dengan orang yang ia cintai meskipun orang tersebut bukanlah dirku. Sayonara Aomine-kun'

.

.

.

.

.

Moving On!

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko (Main), Aomine x Kuroko (Slight)

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : Typos, Maaf bila humor garing._. Alur mungkin aja kecepetan(?), tidak berpedoman pada EYD yang benar.-.

Rate : T

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut biru muda tengah berjalan di sudut kota tanpa semangat, kalau dilihat dari ekspresinya saat ini sepertinya ia sedang patah hati. Mari kita tengok siapa pemuda itu.

Nama : Kuroko Tetsuya

Umur : 17 Tahun

Pekerjaan : Pelajar, kelas 3 SMA yang beberapa bulan lagi akan melaksanakan UN

Status : Baru menjadi single kurang lebih sekitar 30 menit lalu

Data seperti itulah yang Author dapatkan saat sedang memata-matai pria yang kita kenal bernama 'Kuroko Tetsuya' sekitar 30 menit lalu.

Kuroko berjalan tak tentu arah seolah saat ini dirinya hanyalah sesosok raga tanpa jiwa. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang sempat bertatap mata dengannya sepersekian detik merasa kasihan kepadanya. Karna tak ada setitik cahaya pun yang terpancar dari iris indah aquamarine nya tersebut. Seolah 'cahaya' hidupnya telah pergi. Memang terdengar puitis tapi seperti itu lah kenyataannya.

Aomine Daiki sosok lelaki yang terkenal dengan quote "The only one who can beat me is me" itu adalah cinta pertama, pacar pertama, cahaya pertama, orang brengsek pertama, yang jelas yang serba pertama bagi kehidupan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tapi itu dulu.

Sebelum model berambut kuning bak anak ayam yang belum tercelup wanteks itu menyerang.

Lelaki yang menurut Kuroko sekarang berstatus sebagai 'Orang brengsek pertama' yang menjadi idaman para kaum hawa dan kaum adam yang menyimpang itu dengan seenak jidatnya memutuskan hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin 3 tahun lamanya. Alasannya sederhana 'Karna dia sudah menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dari dirimu tentunya'.

Walaupun dia tak mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan tapi Kuroko tahu betul kalau anak itu pasti berkata seperti di dalam hatinya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir alasan Mantan kekasihnya itu lebih memilih 'orang itu' pun sebenarnya karna suatu 'kebetulan' yang disebabkan dirinya sendiri.

..

**Flashback ON**

Kriet

"Oh Tetsu apakah kau sudah membelikan pesananku?"

Kuroko lebih memilih berjalan kearah dapur apartmen kekasihnya untuk meneguk segelas air ketimbang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"tee-hee meskipun kau sering melarangku membeli 'itu' kau akan tetap berakhir membelikannya untukku ya"

Aomine pun bergegas mengambil kantong plastik belanjaan yang baru saja dibawa kekasihnya. Tanpa ia sadari sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang biasanya diam pun kini sedang menyeringai dari dapur sambil melirik Aomine yang dengan riang membuka kantong plastik tersebut.

Jeng Jeng

"IKEMEN MAGAZINE : Full of fresh Ikemen that makes you happy milady~"

Aomine membeku di tempat, Kuroko menyeringai semakin lebar, Dan Nigou menggonggong di rumah.

"APA-APAAN INI TETSU TEMEEEE!"

Dan gelak tawa pun terdengar dari bibir mungil Kuroko, ia sangat bahagia bisa mengerjai kekasihnya yang bisa tergolong 'bodoh' itu. Tapi sayangnya ia tak menyadari akan bahaya yang akan menghancurkan kebahagiaannya sebentar lagi.

"Kau kira aku pria homo apa!? jujur saja cover lelaki yang di depan ini sungguh membuatku ingin muntah"

"Kau memang homo Aomine-kun buktinya kau berpacaran denganku yang notabene laki-laki"

Krik

Suara jangkrik pun menjadi BGM dari suasana tersebut.

"A-Ah pokoknya aku akan membuang majalah ini dan membeli sendiri majalah Mai-chan edisi terbaru!" Ucap Aomine salah tingkah

"Jangan Aomine-kun! apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana aku berjalan di tengah teriknya sinar matahari itu hanya untuk membelimu majalah ini? Paling tidak cobalah kau baca dulu ya, demi aku"

Sungguh Aomine tak dapat menolak pesona puppy eyes yang dipancarkan dari iris aquamarine indah itu, akhirnya dengan berat hati Aomine akan membaca majalah itu setelah Kuroko pulang dan menunda niatannya untuk membeli majalah porno edisi terbaru tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Kuroko pamit pulang Aomine dengan terpaksa membaca majalah yang menurutnya 'laknat' itu.

"Cih apa sih yang dipikirkan Tetsu? Lagipula untuk apa aku membaca majalah yang dipenuhi laki-laki sok ganteng yang bertelanjang dada seperti ini.." Gerutunya

Halaman pertama dibuka dan menampilkan profil pria yang menjadi cover majalah tersebut.

"oh jadi laki-laki yang membuatku ingin mual itu bernama Kise Ryouta… Dan dia seumuran denganku!?"

Halaman kedua hingga pertengahan halaman telah dibukanya. Entah kenapa pandangan mata yang tadinya terlihat jengkel perlahan tergantikan dengan pandangan akan terpesona melihat sesuatu.

Halaman terakhir terbuka dan disudut halamannya tertera nomor telpon agency tempat si model itu bernaung.

"…..Mungkin tak ada salahnya aku berkenalan dengannya untuk belajar mendapat _sex appheal_ yang kuat seperti dia"

Dan malam itu tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri Aomine Daiki sudah jatuh hati pada sesosok model bernama Kise Ryouta yang ia temui dari selembar majalah bulanan. Jadi bisa dibilang ia mengalami "Love at first sigh" walaupun secara tak langsung.

.

.

.

Selama 2 bulan lamanya ia menjalani hubungan remang-remang atau yang bisa kita sebut selingkuh dengan model yang saat ini sedang naik daun bernama Kise Ryouta. Berawal dari percakapan lewat telepon seperti 'Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga memiliki _sex appheal_ sekuat itu?' dan sayangnya si model sendiri tidak mengerti istilah tersebut sehingga akhirnya Aomine terpaksa berbohong kalau ia salah sambung.

Hingga berakhir pada pembicaraan yang dilangsungkan secara empat mata seperti 'Apa kau ingin berkencan denganku?'. Untungnya reaksi yang model itu keluarkan tidak terlalu berlebihan, yah hanya menyemburkan minumnya ke muka Aomine dan selanjutnya dengan malu-malu menjawab 'boleh..'

Jika hari itu si model menolak pernyataan cintanya, Aomine rasanya ingin langsung terjun dari gedung 13 lantai, itupun bila ada gedung berlantai 13 karna biasanya gedung di perkotaan itu tak lebih dari 8 lantai. Jadi intinya Aomine takkan melakukanhal bodoh seperti itu, yah paling ia hanya akan bershower ria di kamar mandi sambil bersenandung lagu galau.

Bukankah Aomine sudah memiliki kekasih? Aomine jelas tahu kalau ia memiliki kekasih yang lucu seperti gula-gula kapas yang biasa dijual di abang-abang jajanan SD memangnya kalian kira ia itu sebodoh apa?

Dia hanya terinspirasi setelah mendengar lirik pertama pada lagu Madu 3 yang dicover oleh model yang sekarang berstatus sebagai 'kekasih remang-remangnya' itu beberapa bulan lalu.

Coba kita lihat isi liriknya

.

_'Senangnya Dalam Hati Kalau ber istri dua. Seperti dunia ana yang punya~'_

.

Ah jadi karna itu Aomine ingin memiliki istri 2 agar ia bisa menguasai dunia. Sebelum ber istri 2 ia akan mencobanya memiliki 2 pacar dahulu sebelum menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menguasai dunia. Alasan yang cukup logis bagi seorang Aomine, Dan alasan yang konyol bagi 'manusia normal'.

Tentu saja Kuroko sudah mengetahui kalau kekasihnya itu tengah membohongi dirinya dan berselingkuh dengan model tersebut tapi ia berusaha untuk menutup mata dan terus berada disisi Aomine dengan perasaan sesak memenuhi dadanya. 'Berusaha membohongi perasaaan itu sakit bro' seperti itulah yang kira-kira dikatakan oleh inner Kuroko.

Sayangnya hubungan yang sudah dibina kurang lebih 3 tahun lamanya itu harus kandas karna Aomine lebih memilih model tersebut ketimbang kekasihnya yang sudah mengurusi hidupnya selama 3 tahun belakangan ini.

Sepertinya Aomine lebih memilih untuk memiliki istri 1 dulu karna ia belum siap mental untuk menguasai dunia.

Kuroko Tetsuya resmi putus dengan kekasihnya Aomine Daiki pada hari rabu pukul 11.00 A.M waktu setempat.

**Flashback OFF**

..

Dan satu hal yang disesali Kuroko sampai saat ini adalah

'Seharusnya saat itu aku membeli majalah penuh oppai itu saja ya daripada majalah Ikemen penebar nafsu itu'

Yah apa boleh buat nasi telah menjadi bubur serta mie telah menjadi lontong dan itu enak /baru pernah nyobain/. Mereka takkan bisa kembali.

Kuroko harus memulai lembaran hidup baru tanpa makhluk dakian—Sumpah kuroko sendiri yang mengatakan hal seperti itu bukan saya. Dan tentunya ia harus mencari 'cahaya' yang baru juga.

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat dirinya lapar akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di sebuah cafe bercat merah.

-o.O.o-

.

.

.

.

'Hey aku sudah menunggumu'

'Eh.. aku?'

'Iya kau'

'Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?'

'Ya... aku selalu memperhatikanmu dan bisa memprediksi masa depan, kau adalah orang yang kucari selama ini Kuroko Tetsuya'

'Mengapa kau mengetahui namaku?'

'Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku bisa memprediksi masa depan? Belahan jiwaku'

'EH!?'

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

A/N : Aduhhhh bukannya nyelesein RED malah bikin ff baru-_- yah abisnya ide lagi ngalir yaudah makanya buru-buru ditulis keburu vanish seperti vanishing drivenya kuroko /plak.

Ohh disini akakuro nya belum muncul, chap depan bakal muncul kok :3

Yak ini ide tiba-tiba nyantol di otak setelah ngeliat Q270 OwO wahahaha disitu Aomine nya nangis dan Kuroko nya ternyata diam-diam kerja sambilan jadi penjaga gerbang zone :v

Okeee tinggalkan jejak kalian setelah membacanya ya karna sebagai warga negara yang baik harus menghargai karya orang lain(?)

Yap Mind To RnR?^^


End file.
